1. Field
One or more example embodiments of the following description relate to an image processing apparatus and method, and more particularly to, an apparatus and method for correcting a depth error generated by saturation during the obtaining of a depth image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of obtaining a depth image using emitted light include two example methods. One is a triangulation method that emits light to an object and uses an incident angle and a reflection angle of the light to determine depth of the object.
The other one is a time of flight (TOF) method that emits light to an object and measured the time taken for the light to be reflected from the object to determine depth of the object.
The TOF method may generate a depth image in real time since it takes a shorter time for a TOF measurement than the time required for the triangulation calculations.
However, according to the TOF method, distortion of a depth value may occur in the depth image due to saturation caused, for example, by an insufficient photographing distance of the object or high degree of reflection from the object.